


Libentia

by Luna (PrincessLunaLover)



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLunaLover/pseuds/Luna
Summary: Jon tries something new on his honeymoon. Companion to Adamas.





	

“Good morning, husband.”

Jon giggled softly, though he covered his mouth with his hand and tried to stay quiet. Tugging his blanket up closer, he shut his eyes again tightly, pretending to sleep. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on one’s view of things) that didn’t work, and he felt a pair of hands rubbing at his back, and he bit his lip to keep himself from smiling.

“You know, you’re not supposed to lie to your husbands.” Another voice scolded gently, this one smooth and deep—Damian’s voice. The other voice rejoined him, this one gentle and warm, but no less deep and strong. The voice of his Nightwing, Chris.

“He’s right about that. Maybe you should be punished.”

Jon moved his face back towards their faces, knowing through the red blindfold that he’d be able to tell who was there, just by feeling their hearts. Of course, he could sense Damian’s sturdy form hovering just above them, and Chris’s lean and strong body beside him, also leaning over Jon. The youngest kryptonian quickly ducked back down into the covers, burying his face into them, and letting out another soft giggle, shaking his head. Chris’s hands joined Damian’s, as he shifted himself to Jon’s other side, and beginning to rub his hands down Jon’s hips, down to his legs.

“Nooooo, don’t do that to me.” Jon whined, squeezing his eyes and blushing at the feeling of Chris’s hands on his legs, and Damian’s hands slowly moving back up his shoulders. Jon bit down on his lower lip, twitching his legs, his toes curling lovingly, before he heard Chris speak again.

“Don’t do what, Flamebird?” Chris teased, leaning back down to kiss just between Jon’s shoulderblades. Jon let out a slight whine again, his shoulders and ears turning a soft shade of pink. Chris, just above him, chuckled again at that, and removed his shirt, before leaning up to whisper something in Damian’s ear. Damian rose his eyebrows for a moment, before a little smirk touched his lips, and he gave a slight nod.

Immediately, Jon was turned onto his back, and he gave a slight gasp of shock, his hands going down to tug his sheets up to his neck. However, they were pulled back from his body, and tossed to the floor. Jon crossed his legs sheepishly, curling his hands to his chest, and he looked away, a dark blush blooming across his face. After a moment, however, he spread himself out, arms and legs going pliant. He was shy, yes, but he knew that his dragons were going to make him feel good...and how could he ever deny himself something like that?

“You know, I love that nightgown he wears. It’s so lacy and sweet.” Damian mused, his fingers hooking just under the strap of Jon’s lacy negligée, and tugging under it. Jon chewed on the inside of his cheek, feeling heat pooling low in his belly and behind his hips, his thighs growing hot and his legs falling open even more. Damian’s lips quirked, and he slid his hands up beneath the nightgown to touch Jon’s sensitive chest, earning a soft gasp from the Flamebird.

“Damian...” Jon whined, his head tilting back, exposing the red skin of his throat. Damian lent down to kiss it in response, his lips brushing over the hollow of Jon’s throat, before his teeth sank in for a soft bite. Jon let out a soft gasp, a shiver rolling up his spine, earning a laugh against his throat in response.

Chris, not to be ignored, slid his own thumbs beneath the sides of Jon’s pink, lacy panties, tugging them down his creamy, freckled thighs. The little birthmark shaped like a bird on Jon’s hip stood out, dark against his pale skin, and Chris kissed it himself, before sliding his hand up Jon’s calf to up the lithe limb in his palm, and he slowly began to kiss his way up Jon’s hips, up his thigh, and to his calf. Jon’s toes curled in pleasure at the treatment, until Chris had completely removed Jon’s panties, tossing them to the floor with the sheets.

Jon’s cock was exposed to the air, hidden just beneath the see-through lace of the nightgown, flushed and half-erect from the treatment. Jon crossed his legs sheepishly, attempting to roll onto his side and hide from the touch, but that only left his butt exposed to his dragons. Immediately, they exchanged places, and Chris was reaching beneath Jon’s elbows to grab at his smooth chest, while Damian’s fingers curled in the warm flesh of Jon’s butt, palms rubbing at the muscle. Jon let out a sharp gasp, his hips jutting forward, while he felt a hardness pressing up against his thighs—a hardness that he knew all-too-well from his wedding night, and a hardness that could only have been his beautiful demon dragon.

“Damian...” Jon whined, shifting his butt backwards, pressing back into the cock bulge against him. It was then that he felt his face being cradled by Chris, and Jon tilted his face upwards, with a deep blush on his face. He licked his lips, a deep blush on his face and cheeks, and he could feel the slight press of hardness against the soft swell of his lips. Jon immediately pressed himself closer, even as he could feel Damian pressing against the cleft of his ass again, and Jon squirmed against it, feeling literal steam rising from his face. He was hard against the sheets, and he thrusted down against it, his fingers curling in the blankets.

“Come on, don’t tease him that way.” Chris chided gently, his fingers spread out on Jon’s back, rubbing the heel of his palm against the length of Jon’s spine. Jon pushed himself up on his hands, meeting Chris’s lips, and Chris kept his hands cradling Jon’s face while he dragged himself as close as he possibly could, the long drag of his cock sliding against Jon’s belly, his chest twitching with arousal, nipples pebbling and pulling tight. Jon could feel Damian’s arms around his waist from behind, and Jon rested against him, his hips arching out as far as possible.

He could feel Damian’s hands on his ass, and his tight, puckered hole is spread, red and twitching and opening. Jon’s head tosses back, and he at last moans openly, his reddened thighs shaking, the birth mark on his skin sharp against the soft pink. Chris’s hands slid up between them, taking a moment to stroke and cup Jon’s hard arousal, earning soft panting from the Flamebird, before a sharp snap met his ears, and he sensed Chris holding the tube of heated lubricant. He passed the tube to Damian, who also lubricated his fingertips, and Jon spread his legs out as wide as he possibly could. Both dragons pressed their fingers into his hole, and Jon moaned out loud, his entire body flushed and shaking. His hole fluttered, twitching, smooth muscle easily giving way and pulling the long intrusions deeper, down to the knuckle, swallowing freely. He thrusted down, deep and powerful, his eyelids squeezed tight under the blindfold, and his heart pounding fast and hard, while Chris’s free hand rubbed at his chest and belly, and Damian pressed sweet, warm kisses to Jon’s neck and shoulders. Jon squirmed, the deep, full warm and utterly overwhelming, pressing blindly into any touch that he could find—and he was completely and utterly met with an overwhelming response in return. Chris’s hands were grasping at his full ass, his rounded hips, and Damian’s fingers were pressed into his nipples, pinching and rolling the pink nubs between his fingertips. Every sharp tug and pull made Jon jerk sharply, pre dripping down the slit of his pink cock, until he felt the slide of Chris’s cock against his, his hips and pubic mound warm and smooth against him. After a moment more of the long, smooth slide inside of him, his dragons removed their fingers from his hole, and Jon could feel the fat, broad nudging of two cock heads against him.

Jon swallowed, heat and excitement coiling in his belly, and he could feel Chris cradling his face again, and another kiss pressed against his jaw, while Damian rubbed and kissed at his back.

“Are you sure that you want to do this? You’ve never taken both of us at the same time before.” Chris asked. Jon nodded eagerly, pressing his body down further.

“Y-yes, at once. Please...” He whispered. “I want both of you inside me...now...”

His wish, of course, was always something that both of his dragons would grant. He was lowered slowly, both sets of strong, gentle hands guiding him the entire way. His mouth opened in a soundless moan as he felt the breach of their cocks pushing at the end of his hole, smooth and powerful, and he could feel the air brushing against the inside of his body, followed by the warm entrance of their powerful cocks sliding inside, up his entrance, and into his body.

It was as if something inside of him had switched-off, and his mind blanked out. The thick, hot cocks in his ass pounded up, and his toes curled, his thighs and ass bunching in arousal. His fingernails dug down, biting into Chris’s chest, and Damian’s hands reached around to cup his cock, his palm smoothing and taking hold of Jon, pumping him sweet and slow. Jon’s head tossed back, his hair pressed against Damian’s chest while his mouth opened in soundless cries of pleasure. Everything inside of him coiled, tighter and tighter, until he finally came, spurting hot threads of cum all over Chris’s belly, his cock twitching as he was pulled backward by Damian.

Jon’s chest and belly were stretched out after that, pushed outwards so his nipples were pushed-into by Chris’s face, the warmth of Chris’s lips and tongue teased over Jon’s nipples, and he let out a sharp cry of shock as Chris’s mouth latched over one of Jon’s pink nubs, his tongue lapping and teasing at the tip. Jon writhed, his hole twitching and fluttering again, smooth muscles tugging while his arms wrapped around Chris’s neck. At the same time, Damian’s hands cupped Jon’s cock again, squeezing at his balls while Chris teased at his nipples, and Jon shivered the entire time.

It was several moments before Jon realized he was moaning, making sounds that he was unaware he could make before. He tried to speak, but his tongue was thick and pleasured beyond belief, and Chris had already taken his chin to kiss him again, his tongue slipping inside of Jon’s mouth to clash and dance with his own. At the same time, Damian grunted behind him, and Jon shivered, feeling the twitch of the demon dragon’s cock inside of him, already sending jolts of arousal back into Jon’s cock, making him shiver and twitch as he was already starting to get hard again.

So much...it was just all _so much_ and he was sure that he was going to cum again, and it was so soon, so soon, but he loved it, he loved every second of it. They made him feel so good, _too_ good, and he was going to spiral into heat and warmth, cradled by the darkness of his Nightwing and given the sweetest and most beautiful perfect gifts by his Vohc, and _that_ was a cycle that he would gladly fall into, over and over and over again, until the end of time.

His thoughts were short, staccato sentences, blind things that were praises in kryptonese or snatches of English, even hints of the Arabic he was learning from Damian. Minutes of thrusting passed, each one trying to burrow deeper and deeper inside of him, as if trying to fill him completely with warmth and thickness, until finally they came, one after the other. Jon screamed as he felt it, the thick ropes of seed that shot up inside of him, hot like liquid fire and thick like cream. He pushed himself down as much as possible, and he came just after them, making a mess over everything for a second time.

He lay there, shaking in pleasure against Damian’s chest, with Chris kissing him the entire time, before he was finally moved. Reaching up so his arms were still around Chris, he slid himself off with a whimper, and he laid against Chris instead, as Damian moved to rub at his sore ass, kissing along his spine the entire time, before Damian kissed his ear, whispering into it.

“Good morning, husband.” He purred, his voice warm and deep, drawing a soft, hoarse giggle from Jon.

“Good morning, husband.”

“I think it’s time for a shower...” Chris concluded.

“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
